1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of waterproofing arrangements in general, and in particular to a watertight construction for swimwear.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,852,823; 3,996,621; 4,281,417; 4,400,830; and 5,349,702, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse approaches for making shower caps and swimming caps watertight.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical arrangement that can make both men's and women's swimwear, as well as swimming caps watertight.
As anyone who as swam in the ocean is all too well aware, as enjoyable as this pastime is, it is not without drawbacks, such as the uncanny ability of a multitude of particles of sand to collect around the crotch area of the swimwear.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of watertight swimwear construction that will not only keep sand out of the user's swimwear, but will also in the case of incontinent individuals, restrict any waste products to the confines of the bathing suit, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.